Militant rocket squad
Basic TW_Militant_rocket_squad_with_Confessor.jpg Upgrade with a Confessor Blackhandrocketmilitantswithinfusion.png Upgrade with Black Disciple and Tiberium infusion | imgdesc = | imgsize = 250px | useguns = Airburst rocket launchers | usearmor = N/A | type = Anti-air/anti-armour infantry | faction = Nod Black Hand Marked of Kane | cost = $400 | time = 0:04 | produced = Hand of Nod |upgrades= Confessor upgrade (Nod only) Black Disciple (BH only) Tiberium infusion |ability = Call for transport |hotkey = F2 |tier = 1 |squadsize = 2 |landspeed = 43 |groundattack = 250 per squad member (Rocket) |airattack = 250 per squad member (Rocket), 75% damage to aircraft |cooldown = 3 second |range = 350 |hp = 300 per squad member |armortype= Light (25% Cannon, 50% Rocket, 75% Grenade, 150% Gun, 100% Sniper) }} The Militant rocket squad was Nod's anti-aircraft and anti-tank infantry in Tiberium Wars and Kane's Wrath. Background They are chosen based on former military training from state governments or partisan experienceCommand & Conquer 3 units profile, Militants, but generally lack the refined training that GDI missile squads receive. They wield Airburst rocket launchers, and are able to destroy aircraft and significantly damage tanks, especially when garrisoned in civilian buildings. Despite their status as militants, they are well-trained enough and considered essential that neither the Black Hand's desire for purification nor the Marked of Kane's reliance on cyborgs could cause their removal from their respective selections of infantry. The rocket squads are easily recognizable by their red ponchos emblazoned with Nod's emblem, along with red hoods and white scarfs covering their faces. This stands in contrast to regular militants, who wear gray civilian clothes or TWII Nod combat armour. Abilities Upgrades In-game They are marginally effective against other infantry and can easily be killed by rifleman squads, grenadiers, or buzzers. Anti-Infantry specialists such as sniper teams can eliminate entire regiments of them without too much trouble. The best way to use them is in garrisoned buildings or from ambushes. Otherwise, they don't stand much of a chance. Assessment Pros *Cheap and effective anti-armour and anti-air unit, best results when massed *An economic and useful support unit for tanks lacking anti-air capabilities *Has higher damage-per-second than GDI equivalent Missile Squads *Can provide a good defensive line if garrisoned inside buildings or a Reckoner *Upgrading with Confessors or Black Disciples gives them better anti-infantry protection *Black Hand's Black Disciples upgrade effectively doubles squad durability *Black Hand variants are troubling even to masses of enemy infantry when upgraded with Black Disciples and the Purifying Flame upgrade Cons *Any anti-infantry unit can take them down with relative ease *Rockets are not fast enough to efficiently engage fast moving or heavy aircraft such as the Vertigo bombers and Devastator Warships unless grouped in large numbers *Slower movement compared to Missile Squads *Relies primarily on strength in numbers *Black Hand Rocket Militants with Black Disciples must get uncomfortably close just to deal with infantry *Cannot move and attack at the same time Quotes Creation *''We got the rockets!'' Select *''Rockets right here!'' *''Rockets ready!'' *''Let's get out there!'' *''Who are we firing at next?'' *''Keep an eye out!'' *''If it moves, kill it!'' *''Find a good spot!'' Moving *''Over here!'' *''Rockets, this way!'' *''A better spot!'' *''Keep low!'' *''Stay clear of 'em!'' *''Keep moving!'' *''All right!'' Garrisoning Structure *''Looks clear!'' *''Let's wait in there!'' *''Set up in there!'' Attacking *''Fire!'' *''Rockets!'' *''Take 'em down!'' *''Do it now!'' *''Hit 'em!'' *''Launch it!'' Move to Attack *''Hit 'em before they hit us!'' *''Get in closer!'' *''There they are, hurry!'' *''Get a good shot!'' *''Go get 'em!'' In combat *''Keep give it to 'em!'' *''Haha!'' *''That's it!'' *''Don't let 'em in close!'' *''We have 'em!'' *''They're not leaving here!'' *''Watch your back!'' Retreating *''Run!'' *''Got to get outta here!'' When suppressed *''Incoming!'' *''Watch it!'' *''Hey!'' Gallery File:TW_Militiant_Rocket_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art Militant_rocket_squad_early_Predators.jpg|Firing Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Rocket_Militia%27s_quotes|Militant rocket squad quotes Idle Animations •A Rocketeer gets on the ground and examines his launcher. •A Rocketeer scratches his head. •A Rocketeer seems to be annoyed and "gets" the attention of the person to his left. References Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars infantry